The Random Things Life Throws At Us
by Scorp890
Summary: This is what the title says. The characters will do random things in almostevery day life. Please give some ideas to write about. It will make the story more interesting. Please R
1. Sweet Rides and Crazy Questions

**A/n HI! The characters will do random things until you give me something to write about! This story (if you can call it that) will cycle through each person's life with a few pop ins from other stories/movies /books/shows/stuff. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, Or Eldest, or the Heilo phrase that was tweaked a bit, or 7/11(the store) OR the Ferrari Company, but I wish I did. Free Ferraris for life!**

**Eragon**

While walking along a path, Eragon finds a computer. Turning it on, he finds a web page that says

**99.99 OFF ALL FERRARI ENZOS!**

**LIMITED TIME OFFER!!!**

**CLICK HERE TO GO TO YOUR CLOSEST FERRARI DEALER!**

Clicking on the link, Eragon finds himself flung into the air, landing on a big mattress.

"Huh? Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular. He found him self being answered by a large booming voice.

"You are at Alagaёsian Ferrari HQ!" Said a voice over the loud speaker.

"Ahhhhhhhh! it's a ghost!" yelled Eragon. He got up and ran away…into a wall.

"Get up and walk through the big door!"

"Okay Ghost" Eragon said. He got up and walked through the big doors. On the other side, He found himself in a huge room full of Ferrari Enzos. Walking around, he found a pitch black Ferrari with red flames running across the sides. A robot rolled up to him.

"I see you have taken a fancy to this one." The robot said.

"Huh?" replied Eragon clearly at a loss for what the robot said.

Sighing, the robot explained to Eragon "I see you like that one" The robot said.

"What, the car?" Eragon replied.

The robot suddenly went insane. It went around the room bumping into ca- I mean Ferraris saying

"Don't call it a car!!!!!!" the robot kept on going around the room yelling this until it fell out a window exploded into a mushroom cloud. Another robot rolled up to Eragon.

"Poor Larry, He never did have a chance." The Robot sighed. "Sooooo… we'll get this outside and talk about the price!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Outside the Robot, which Eragon found out to be named Todd, was haggling over the price.

"The web page said 99.99 off!" yelled Eragon.

"No it said 100" replied Todd.

"99.99"

"100"

"99.99"

"100"

"99.99"

"100"

"99.99"

"99.99"

"100"

"Ha got ya!" yelled Todd.

"Okay you win" Eragon hoped in the Ferrari and drove off.

Todd smiled happily until he heard a voice over the loud speaker.

"Todd." It said.

"Yes" replied Todd, not liking where this was going.

"The web page said 99.99 off, not 100." blared the loud speaker.

"Really?" asked Todd.

"Really." replied the loudspeaker before two giant hands swooped down and picked up Todd, dropping him into a vat of melting metal.

"The new Ferrari Todd! The only of its kind!" said the loud speakers to the other customers.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After 5 hrs, 3 gas stops, and lots of #&$!$# (most of which Eragon said) Eragon arrives back to Ellesméra. Driving real slowly, so he would not hit any elves, he drove up to his tree house. Parking it, he walked up to the door. Opened it, closed it, and went to bed thinking _"I feel sorry for the guy at the gas station. I probably shouldn't have blown his head off like that. But he just wouldn't give me the free slurpy, even though it's National Free Slurpy Day, oh well." _ And with that, he fell asleep.

**Murtagh**

While Eragon was getting a sweet ride Murtagh was playing chess against… a log?

"Okay log your turn." said Murtagh.

Log said nothing and did nothing.

"Log… your turn!" yelled Murtagh.

Log still did nothing.

Murtagh furrowed his brow, then a light bulb tuned on over his head. Literally. Oromis just walked into the room and turned on the light.

"Murtagh?" he asked. "What are you doing?

"I'm playing chess." replied Murtagh. "Apparently Log here is a slow thinker." Oromis looks at Log. He looks at Murtagh. He looks at Log again. Then Oromis fainted because Log suddenly grew a branch and moved a chess piece.

"God, I thought you would never go!" said Murtagh.

"wwwweeeeelllll, soooommmeeee ooooofffff uuuuussssss aarrree sssssllllloooooowwwww thhhhhhhhiiiinnnkkkerrrs." said Log very slowly.

"Well, you go too slowly. I'm going to play with Eragon." he said. "Bye." And with that, Murtagh got up stepped over Oromis' limp body and left.

"Wwwwwwaaaaaiiiiitttttttttttttttt." Log said. "Dooooonnnn'ttttttt lllleeeeaaavvveee mmmmeeeee!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Eragon**

Eragon wakes up to find that Murtagh is knocked out on the ground in front of his car. Waking him up, (by throwing HOT water on him) he sat Murtagh down and questioned him.

"Why were you in front of my car?" asked Eragon.

"I fainted." replied Murtagh.

"Why did you faint?"

"Because I saw your Ferrari."

"Are you a virgin?" yelled Eragon.

"WHAT!?" replied Murtagh. "What does that have to do with me being in front of your car?"

"Well, maybe you had a little too much fun with some elf." replied Eragon. Murtagh stared blankly at Eragon.

"Oh yeah!" said Murtagh, thick with sarcasm. "I had so much fun I was KNOCKED OUT!"

"Well maybe she… injected you with poison." tried Eragon.

"You know what!" yelled Murtagh. "I'm just going to go back to playing chess with Log!" Eragon stared at Murtagh.

"You play chess with a log?" asked Eragon.

"Yes, and he's a sol-"but that's all the time he had to say before he stepped on a computer, clicking on a very familiar Ferrari link and was flung through the air to Alagaёsian Ferrari HQ. Eragon watched him fly off.

"So long Murtagh." he yelled. "I hope you get a crappy Ferrari!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**a/n How did you like it? Was it too short? please review! And remember, if you hate on me, I'll post your review on the next Ch., PIE!**


	2. Water and a pimped up Ferrari

**a/n hi again Thx for all the reviews, even though I only have Two when I'm typing this. Hope you enjoy! Also, please give me IDEAS!!! Sorry I kept you waiting! Did I keep you waiting? I don't know… I'm used to typing a ch. in I day… but that story needed almost no typing at all… seeing as it was a chat room… hmm. Sorry I took so long on updating. I was at California (which is cold!) and camp. Don't annoy me on how u use n2o or if I typed wrong or anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you know I don't own. If you need help, here are a few hints: Eragon, Eldest, Ferraris, Any/all Bond movies, **

**Eragon/Murtagh**

Eragon stood there for a while before he realized that one of his shoes was in a pile of dragon dung. Taking it out, he went in side and cleaned it. Then he went to sleep.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**a/n he sleeps too much, doesn't he.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After one hour, 1 ½ Gas stops (how do you have half a gas stop? Who knows?), and lots of flirting (most of which Murtagh said), Murtagh arrived home. Driving up to Eragon's house, Murtagh honked the horn and Eragon fell out of his window because he was leaning out trying to see over the horizon with a new sight enhancing spell he found in a scroll.

Eragon fell into the seat next to Murtagh. When Murtagh looked at him, Eragon screamed like a little girl and leapt out of the car because he could see every dirt/blood clogged pore on Murtagh's face due to the spell.

"Undo the spell Eragon" said Murtagh. Eragon said something that sounded like "Ilikepie"

"Okay done!" Eragon said. Then he saw Murtagh's Ferrari. Eragon's eyes bulged out of his sockets.

"You got the Ferrari Todd!" he screamed. "That-is-the-most…crappiest car I've ever seen." Suddenly the Ferrari (not car) started beeping "It's not a car. It's not a car." Eragon fell down. Then he got back up when he realized he fell into the pile of poop he was in before. Now he was covered in poop.

"Wait a minute…" he muttered. "I'd recognize this smell anywhere (partly because it was clogging his nostrils…in fact, it was blocking every opening that was in Eragon's body)… it's SAPHIRA!" He yelled at the top of his lungs (and mind). In a few minutes, Todd (the Ferrari) and Murtagh could hear the beat of Saphira's wings. Eragon couldn't because his ears were full of dung.

_Yes, little one? _Saphira said. Eragon took a deep breath in, and then said

_How many times do I have to tell you not to poop on the public paths! _Eragon went on like this for about two hours. Of course, he was yelling in his mind. So to anyone else, Eragon was just very red in the face doing weird hand gestures.

"What's he doing?" asked Todd to Murtagh, looking at Eragon, who had any angry expression on and waving his hand around and stomping his feet with out opening his mouth.

"I think he's talking to Saphira with his mind" replied Murtagh. "It's a dragon rider thing."

"Oh…" said Todd. "Do you have a dragon?"

"Uhh… yeah…" said Murtagh. Todd was looking at him a little-boy-praising-his-dad kinda look.

"Can I see him?"

"no…?"

"please…"

"No."

"Then I'll drive away." Todd said as he started up his engine. Murtagh pressed a little button on his car remote. Todd's engine shut down. He pressed another button that said, Shaken, not stirred…, and a martini popped out of the dashboard.

"Thank you Todd." Murtagh said. The car said something but the roar of Saphira's wings beating drowned them out.

"Hey Eragon" Murtagh said, sipping his shaken vodka martini. "You, uh…wana race?"

Eragon looked at him like it was Murtagh covered in dung, not him. "Look at me!!!!" He yelled. "Can I at least take a shower?" Murtagh looked at Eragon like he was covered in more dung.

"Uhh… no…showers are for wimps who don't own a Ferrari Todd." said Murtagh. "Just hold still."

"What are you do-" just then, as Eragon was starting a very long speech, a huge spout of water poured out of Todd's head lights and hit Eragon.

The good news. The poop was sent flying to a big lake that was shallow in the middle of a desert. The bad news. Eragon was ALSO sent to a big lake that was shallow and in the middle of a desert. But since the poop got there first, Eragon landed in it… again. Murtagh looked at the extremely clean and shiny spot that Eragon once standed upon and thought about going to get Eragon… but decided to just go get a snack. He also contemplated on cleaning up the poop on the path but thought that it was Eragon's responsibility.

**Oromis**

Oromis woke up to find that Log, who had spent an hour walking over to Oromis, was staring at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" and so on until he ran out of breath…an hour later… after Bush took over the Ferrari Company.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttttsssssssssssssssss tttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee MMMMMMMMMMMMMAaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttteeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr????????????????" Says Log. Oromis faints again.

**ARYA**

Walking along a random path, Arya gets to her tree house. She than runs around the whole house (on the walls, ceiling… ect.) Sitting down and looking at her house she almost faints. Her whole house was covered in poop! Apparently she stepped in the poop pile and thought that she stepped in double-fudge-chocolate brownies that were a little stinky. Well…not all elves are smart, right?

**Murtagh/Eragon**

Coming back from the desert, Eragon takes a shower. After that, he looks at his car and thinks

_I should upgrade my car._ Then a brick falls on his head (and mine) and Eragon (and me) suddenly says "FERRARI!" So Eragon brings car (ouch) Ferrari to the car shop and gets N2o boosters, new wheels, custom flame paint job, and other stuff. Eragon drives up to Murtagh's tree house and honks his enhanced honking device…uh, yeah. Murtagh comes down gets his Ferrari and they drive to the starting line that was drawn by a floating stick. They were going to drive from the here to there. The ref.(Pooky) came out and said** "on your mark, Get set, **GO!!!!!!!!" And (sorry) Ant they were of to the there.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000a/n sorry it was short. I've been to a lot of summer camps and wanted to get this ch. up as soon a possible. Lemons!!! **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	3. A Concert, an encore, and a bloody wheel

**a/n Hi!!!!! Now we answer some very important questions. Is There a city? Find out!!!!! Now. Yah…Srry for the random Concert thing… I had to get it out of my system.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest or Ferraris, or "Hey there Delilah" By Plain White T's, or TROGDOR! by Strong Bad Or Guitar Hero II, or anything you deem worthy of me not owning**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Oromis**

When Oromis finally gets up, he gets up and see's a log in front of chess board, and some blood on the floor. He ignores the blood and walks outside. He then spontaneously starts to sing:

Hey there Delilah  
what's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

(At this point he makes a guitar out of thin air and starts to play)

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

When Oromis finishes, a crowd erupts into applause and Murtagh and Eragon run over everyone on their race to There. Then Oromis decides to do another type of song and trades the acoustic for an electric. A band comes out of no where with a bassist and a drummer. Then they start up the song, **TROGDOR!!!**

TROGDOR!  
TROGDOR!

Trogdor was a man  
I mean, he was a dragon man  
Or maybe he was just a dragon

But he was still TROGDOR!  
TROGDOR!

Burninating the countryside,  
Burninating the peasants  
Burninating all the peoples  
And their thatched-roof COTTAGES!

THATCHED-ROOF COTTAGES!

(Whoa, this has wicked dueling guitar solos!  
It's like, Squiggly versus Meedley over here.  
Go Squiggly!  
Go Squiggly!  
SQUIGGLY WINS!)

When all the land is in ruin,  
And burnination has forsaken the countryside,  
Only one guy will remain.

My money's on TROGDOR!  
TROGDOR!

And theTrogdor comes in the NIIIGHT...

Another crowd comes by and cheer for Oromis and his random band. But this crowd get burninated by Eragon's new flamethrower that he attached to the front of his Ferrari coming back from There, with Murtagh right behind him. Oromis looks at the smashed and smoking bodies of his used to be fans. He thought about doing another song, but was afraid that Murtagh would chop the entire crowd in half with a huge chainsaw on his car ( brick falls from the heavens and hits Oromis' head) Ferrari. so he goes into his tree house and plays Guitar Hero II for the rest of the day.

**Murtagh/Eragon**

As it turns out, Murtagh's and Eragon's Ferraris has the exact same horsepower and wheels and stuff like that. Due to that, they were driving side by side and had a chance to talk to each other.

Eragon: So… where is There?

Murtagh: Huh?

Eragon: I mean, isn't There a city?

Murtagh: yeah

Eragon: so if There is a city, shouldn't here be a city.

Murtagh: no… here is at the starting line, or where ever you want here to be.

Eragon: so if here is back there, at the starting point, then why is There a city?

Murtagh: I don't understand. it's simply There is the name of a city, and here is where ever you want here to be.

Eragon: so if-(he was interrupted by music and a very big speed bump that left their tires red with…)

Eragon: so if There is there, then were racing to There that's over there.

Murtagh is silent. The chat ends here for now.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The two get to the city of There, that was there, but now is here, but still There… Eragon gets a flame thrower attachment to his car and they go off again, at a blinding speed of .500000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 miles per millimeter, which must be pretty fast.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Eragon: so if There is back there, then is here now there.

Murtagh: yes but it's not a city that's called There. There is back there and here is over there soon to be here.

Eragon: but- whoa!!! It's a group of protester protesting for freedom and rights of bananas!!! I'll burn them! Get behind me!

Eragon burns the crowd of fans and Oromis goes inside his tree house and beats Jordan by Bucket Head on expert. (if you wana see that, look at the bottom of my profile)

In the end, Eragon won and Murtagh cleaned the toilets after taco bar.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**a/n wasn't that interesting? I think it was my worst yet… oh, and I'll add a new character of any person's choice. but you have to be my tenth reviewer. yay! **


End file.
